The True Tobias Song. A Music Video
by Lenalaye
Summary: Despite it says me as the author, this was co-written by fellow fanfic writer Momo Claus. It was orignialy called the "Ulimate Snarfy Narfy Tobias Music Video II" or something like that. some spoilers inside (54) and read the note inside!!!


Lately Momo Claus and I have been having a standoff over who does a better 

Lately Momo Claus and I have been having a standoff over who does a better   
music video. Being friends, we figured that we could combine our mad music video  
skills into something unbelievably cool....so here it is. "Simon" by 

Lifehouse applied to Tobias. Hope you like!  
  
  
As the song starts out, we see Tobias running from Andy and Tap-  
Tap, the bullies from MM4, on the sidewalk next to a deserted street. They   
catch up to him and beat him up. He stumbles out into the street.   
  
_ Catch your breath_   
  
_ Hit the wall_ Tobias collapses onto the street, out of breath  
  
_ Scream out loud as you start to crawl _Tobias crawls on the street, gasping  
  
_ Back in your cage, the only place_ he stumbles into a house and falls onto the carpet, 

crying and bleeding  
  
_Where they will leave you alone  
  
_ _'Cause the weak will seek the weaker_ a hand helps him up  
  
_Until they've broken them  
_   
_Could you get it back again?_ Tobias looks at his mother, who issinging the song to 

him  
  
_ Would it be the same?  
_   
_ Fulfillment to their lack of strength at your expense_ Lorenwipes the blood and tears 

from his face  
  
Left you with no defense She brings Tobias to the couch and starts to rock him  
  
_They tore it down  
_   
_ And I have felt the same_ the camera circles them and as it comes back it shows Loren 

as a younger women and Tobias is a young boy  
_  
As you_  
_  
I've felt the same_ flashes to a hawk, hobbling on the street, its wing broken  
  
_As you  
_   
_ I've felt the same_ a last look at Tobias and Loren and thepicture fades into a hawk 

soaring high  
  
_ Locked inside_ Tobias trying to demorph in the Yeerk pool from hawk, and finding that 

he can't. We hear a thought- speak cry of NOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
_ The only place_  
_   
Where you feel sheltered, where you feel safe _The picture fades into a meadow scene, 

Tobias (as a hawk) in a tree, Rachel underneath it.  
  
You lost yourself  
  
_ In your search to find_ Tobias eating a rodent for the first time   
  
_Something else  
_   
_ To hide behind_ Elfangor's tail-blade against Tobias' forehead in theutzum   
_  
The fearful always preyed upon your confidence_ flash to Tobiasbeing tortured by 

Taylor  
_  
Did they see the consequence?_  
_  
When they pushed you around_ close up of Taylor's evil grin  
  
_ The arrogant build_  
  
_ Kingdoms made of the different ones _Visser 3 eating Elfangor inAntarean Bogg 

morph   
_  
Breaking them 'til they've become_ flash to the Yeerk Pool withpeople in cages  
_   
Just another crown_ Tobias becomes a boy again, Elfangor is human. He picks Tobias 

up and sings him the chorus  
  
_ And I have felt the same_ Elfangor singing to Tobias  
  
_ As you I've felt the same_ Now Loren is singing with him, flash to Loren bound by 

Chapman on the Taxxon homeworld   
  
_ As you I've felt the same_ flash to the struggling hawk again  
  
_ As you I've felt the same _now it goes back to just Loren and Tobias  
  
_Refuse to feel_  
  
_Anything at all_ Rachel killed by the polar bear morph  
  
_ Refuse to slip, refuse to fall_   
__   
Can't be weak, can't stand still Tobias flying away with the urn carrying Rachel's 

ashes   
_  
You watch your back _Tobias fighting off the bobcat with a stick  
  
_'Cause no one will_ Loren as a girl picks up the wounded hawk  
  
_ You don't know why they had to go this far_  
  
Traded your worth for these scars Tobias' uncle beating him   
  
_For your only company_ Tobias cleaning his aunt's attic instead of being at school   
  
_ Don't believe the lies that they told to you_ back to Loren and Tobias. Loren strokes 

his head and holds him close  
  
Not a single word was true, you're alright, she looks at Tobias as she tells him  
  
_You're alright _They hug closely  
  
_ You're alright  
_   
_ And I have felt the same_ Loren as a girl again, carrying thehawk in her arms as she 

sings  
  
_ As you I've felt the same_ The hawk is now healed and healthy  
  
_ And I have felt the same_  
  
_ As you I've felt the saaaaaaaaaaaaame_ she throws him into the air and the hawk 

takes off  
  
_Ladadaaaadadadadadaaa _Loren runs after the hawk, smiling and arms flailing   
  
_ Laadadaaaaaaadadadadaa_ Flash to Tobias and Loren, young following and 

pointing at the hawk  
  
_ Laaaaaaaaaddadadddaaaa_ They run after the hawk as the song fades...  
  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
AWwwwwwww now didn't that warm your heart? Please review! How did   
you like our combined skills? Should we do more combo videos?


End file.
